Getting You Home
by dakota1013
Summary: Dave and JJ enjoy some down time after the events in "It Takes A Village".


**Summary:**

Dave and JJ enjoy some down time after the events in _"It Takes A Village"._

**Author's Note:** **  
><strong>Once again, I've spent too much time listening to music and my mind just wouldn't let go of Chris Young's "Gettin' You Home". Unfortunately it's taken forever to complete the story. I don't even want to think about how many times I've reedited it.

Please note this story is for mature audiences only. Yes, that's right. It's smut for all of us Rossi and JJ fans.

**Disclaimer:**

I wish I owned Criminal Minds but that role is still held by CBS. Unfortunately I don't own the rights to "Gettin' You Home" either. I do own all the spelling and grammar mistakes though. :)

* * *

><p>As David Rossi relaxes on the couch in his living room waiting for his girlfriend, he thinks back over the last month and all the changes that had occurred at the BAU. Aaron is finally back in the states leading the team. While his time in Pakistan has provided him a new perspective on life, it has also cost him time away from Jack. The secrets he had been forced to keep in order to ensure Emily's safety have also taken their toll. His relationship with Morgan and Reid is shaky at best and with the added stress he has lost weight from his already lean body.<p>

Even though Morgan brought down Ian Doyle, he is still pissed at Hotch. Emily and JJ have endured some of his frustration too but he forgave them fairly quickly. However the cold war between Derek and Hotch shows no signs of ending anytime soon. Spencer is also trying to learn to forgive and rebuild the trust he once had with JJ and the rest of the team. While Garcia was upset about the deceit, she quickly forgave all because she was just too damn happy to have the family back together.

However there is a silver lining to all that had transpired since Doyle had come into their lives. It seems Aaron and Emily may have finally got their act together and admitted there was something more between them than work and friendship. They were both taking it slow but he had faith that their love was one for the ages.

And JJ. The love of his life was a damn fine profiler now and she was finally able to bare her soul and tell everyone about not only Emily being alive but also about Will leaving and now the relationship with Dave. Everyone had been surprised by the announcement but overall they have been supportive.

Now with the conclusion of the Senate hearing, Dave has finally put the finishing touches on a night out on the town with JJ. With the smaller team size and the enormous caseload, the team was constantly in the field. When the team finally returned home, there was always something that needed to be done which didn't leave a lot of time for just the two of them. Plus neither one wanted to spend any more time away from Henry than absolutely necessary. However that was all going to change tonight.

For tonight, Henry has been dropped off at Emily's and reservations were made at Komi earlier in the week for just the two of them. As for after dinner, there are no definite plans but he is sure they will figure something out. While Jen loves spending time at home with Henry and Dave, she also loves dressing up and going out. As for Dave, he loves showing JJ off. His inner caveman loves knowing that everyone can only look because she is going home with him tonight. However if he was totally honest, he would much rather stay in tonight and enjoy their time alone.

"Jen, are you ready to go?" Dave asks.

"I just need to grab my bag and then I'm all set," Jen replies as she walks into the living room.

At the sound of her voice, Dave turns to face her and his heart stops. His eyes slowly rake over every inch of her body. She is absolutely gorgeous. Her black dress caresses each and every one of her curves and the spaghetti straps are barely holding up the dress. He knows that with one little flick of his wrist they would be gone and the dress would pool at her feet. Dave then notices there is no back to the dress and the hemline falls a few inches above her knees. It's just miles and miles of pure silky skin. Dave's hands itch to touch her. He begins to wonder if they really need to go out tonight since he's going to be spending all night fighting off every red-blooded man they come into contact with. Hopefully the night doesn't end up with Dave in jail.

"Dave? Dave, are you ok?" Jen asks but she is fairly certain she knows exactly what's up with him.

"Jen, you are so damn beautiful."

"You sweet talker." Jen giggles.

"It's the absolute truth." He let's his eyes wander one more time before adding, "We better get going though before I don't let you out of this house tonight."

With a small smile on her face Jen says, "I'm ready. Let's go."

Dave finally can't stop himself and he places his hand on Jen's lower back and guides her out the front door. Once outside, Dave helps Jen into the SUV and steals a quick kiss before closing her door and heading around to the driver's side.

Conversation is easy between the two as Dave drives them to the restaurant. Once at the restaurant, the maître d shows them to their table towards the back. It's an intimate setting with soft lighting overhead, candles on the table and beautiful music in the background. While the place is full of other customers, they only have eyes for each other. After bringing out a red wine and allowing Dave to sample the vintage, the waiter fills both glasses and sets the bottle on the white tablecloth and leaves them to themselves to decide on their menu for the evening.

The candlelight is dancing in JJ's crystal blue eyes and all Dave can think about is how quickly can they finish dinner and go home. Emily is watching Henry all night and he doesn't want to spend a single second more than needed out on the town. Hell Dave is not even sure he is going to taste a single thing tonight since he can't forget the exquisite taste of JJ from the quick kiss in the car and he can't wait for his next one.

Dave needs to touch her so takes her hand in his, which leads to Jen tracing hearts in his palm. Jen hasn't been immune to everything going on either. While Dave loves his designer jeans and looks so damn fine in them, he looks even more amazing in a tux. She's been daydreaming about what he could be doing right now to take them both to paradise. JJ needs him so much.

Dave hears the barely audible moan come from Jen, which causes him to look up into Jen's face. He would recognize the look of an aroused Jennifer Jareau anywhere and he would bet all the revenue from his next book that this evening out is coming to a quick end.

Jen leans closer to Dave and whispers in his ear to go pay the waiter so that they can go home. She gives him a little encouragement by running one of her hands down his chest and stops at the top of his trousers. The pleasure from the caress causes Dave to close his eyes so that he can focus on not embarrassing himself. After a few moments, Dave finally slides out of the booth and walks over to the their waiter.

"Sir, is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes. Something has come up at home and we need to leave. Please charge our bill to this card." Dave replies as he hands his credit card to the waiter.

"Yes. Sir."

As Dave waits for the receipt to sign, he turns to watch Jen move towards him. Absolute perfection he thinks and it looks like a few men are thinking the same thing. While she is turning their heads, her eyes are focused on Dave alone. Her look is causing his blood to boil and if they don't get out of there soon he's finally going to lose his control.

"Here you are, sir." The comment from the waiter pulls Dave from his thoughts of stripping her naked right here in the restaurant. Dave quickly signs the bill. As he turns back to JJ, he can still see there are several men still watching JJ from their tables. Dave can't resist making sure they know who she is going home with tonight though.

"Ready to go?" Jen asks as she stops in front of him.

"Oh yeah" and with those words Dave pulls her close and slides his lips over hers. While he should probably keep things in check, everything spirals out of control with the first taste. Dave slides his tongue along the seam of JJ's lips and she willing opens her lips to allow him deeper access. His tongue tangles with hers, which elicits a moan from Jen. The need for air finally causes them to break apart and Dave guides Jen out of the restaurant before they can make another scene in the restaurant.

The tension in the SUV on the way home could have been cut with a knife. Both occupants of the vehicle want each other but they know if they even hold hands right now they would wind up on the side of the road making love instead of in the privacy of their home. And while the thought of making out in the car right now has it's merits, Dave doesn't want to risk anything that would prevent him from showing Jen just how much he needs her.

As Dave pulls to a stop in the driveway, Jen is already half way out of the vehicle and heading to the front door. Dave chuckles to himself. It seems Jen is in a big hurry to get the party started too. Dave locks up the truck and makes his way into their home too.

As Dave enters the house he hears, "Dave, what took you so long? I was getting lonely in here."

Dave looks up to see JJ standing in the middle of the living room. The room has been slightly rearranged since they left. The coffee table and couch have been pushed back to make room for dozens of pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace. Dave wonders when this has been done because there is no way Jen had time to do all this before he got in. "Sorry, Bella. I was just locking up."

"It's ok. I know how you can make it up to me though." She replies seductively.

Dave wasn't exactly sure what Jen was up to but he was pretty sure he was going to enjoy it. "And how is that?"

"Well first I think we need to get more comfortable," Jen replies and then flips the switch to light the fireplace.

"I like the sound of that," Dave responds. He also loves the view of JJ backlit by the fireplace.

"Hmm. I thought you would," Jen says. Jen knows she has Dave's full attention as she moves her hands up to her shoulders and slides the straps of her dress down her arms. As the dress falls to the floor, she is left standing in front of Dave in all her glory.

Dave thought she had looked amazing in the dress earlier but as she stood in front of him completely naked he realized this view was definitely his favorite and a million times better. "Bella," Dave whispers with so much emotion.

"Yes?"

Dave finally finds the ability to move and advances towards JJ. "You know if I had know you were naked under the dress before we left we would have never had made it out of the house." He says as he stops right in front of JJ.

"Oh I know. I was planning to tell you during dinner but I couldn't wait that long." Jen pushes Dave's jacket off his shoulders and then slowly undoes Dave's bowtie. "You see every time I looked at you all I could see was you undressing me with your eyes and it caused my blood to boil." Jen takes a hold of Dave's hand and slides it down her body to her soft and extremely wet core. "Can you feel how much I've needed you all night?"

"Oh, Bella. Let me help ease the ache," he groans. Dave snakes his other arm around JJ's body and palms her ass pulling her tight against his body. This time when he kisses her, Jen opens to him immediately. Their tongues battle for dominance, which only causes the fire burning in both of them to flare even brighter.

"Tell me what you want, Cara?" Dave whispers into her ear.

"You know what I want, Dave."

"Let me hear you say it." He replies as he continues his assault on her ear and neck.

"Dave, don't tease me," JJ moans.

"Bella, I'll give you anything you want. You just need to tell me."

"Oh god. Dave, I love you but it's been too long. I need you to fuck me long and hard tonight."

"Like this Bella?" he asked as he slips two fingers deep into her. She is so hot, tight and responsive to his touch.

"Dave, I need more." Jen pleads.

"I know what you need baby." Dave removes his fingers from Jen momentarily and helps lower her to the pillows in front of the fireplace.

"Dave, no!" The words tumble out of Jen's mouth at the loss of the exquisite pleasure.

"Shhhh. I've got you Bella." Dave moves two of fingers back into the depths of JJ while his other hand caresses JJ's breasts. His mouth joins in as he places wet open mouth kisses along her torso.

Jen's body is withering beneath the onslaught from Dave. Her hands find their way into Dave's hair and try to guide him down to where she needed him the most. "Dave, please."

Dave finally gives into JJ's plea and moves his head down and drags his tongue over her aching clit. He circles it once and then again before sucking it into his mouth.

"God yes." JJ shouts as her hips arch into Dave's touch.

From her husky response, Dave knows JJ is close to going over the edge. As Dave adds a third finger he grounds out against her core "Bella, come for me!"

Dave feels her center tighten around his fingers as she screams "Dave!" He continues to pump his fingers into her trying to prolong her ecstasy. As Jen begins to finally come down from her high, Dave moves back up Jen's body.

Dave lovingly strokes the hair out of her eyes before leaning down and steals a tender kiss from JJ's lips.

As Jen's heart finally starts to return to a normal rhythm, she turns her head to look into Dave's handsome face and lovely murmurs, "Hi"

"Hi, yourself"

Jen takes in her surroundings before giving a short chuckle, "I can't believe you still have your clothes on."

"Well, I had more important things to do at the time than finish taking everything off." Dave replies with a smile.

"Hmmm and what a job you did too but I think you are way overdressed for what I have planned for you." The hand JJ had been running along Dave's hard chest slid down his stomach to cup him intimately and then proceeds to stroke his hard length through his trousers.

"How about you help me solve that problem then?" As much as Dave loves bantering with JJ, he is in desperate need of claiming Jen as his own and easing the ache that has been building all night.

Dave quickly works on removing his shirt but before he can move on to his pants JJ stops her torture and lends her help to remove the constricting garment. "I think I can do that."

Once Dave is as naked as JJ, he picks up his pants again and finds the condom he had stashed there earlier. He rips open the packet and quickly rolls it on. As he finally turns his full attention back to JJ, he sees his goddess staring back at him with passion heavy eyes. "You are so fucking handsome. It still amazes me that you are all mine."

"Jen, I really wish you would stop stealing my lines."

"But where is the fun in that. Now why don't you come down here and show a girl a good time." JJ moves her legs apart to make room as Dave kneels between them. He grabs her hips and pulls her to him until his hard length is able to tease her clit. After rubbing himself against Jen several times, he finally eases himself into her welcoming depths. Dave is holding on to the last shred of his control as he waits for Jen to adjust to his invasion.

"Dave, please. Move!" Jen moans.

At her urgent demand, Dave pulls almost completely out before driving back into JJ. He sets up a steady rhythm which Jen meets stroke for stroke. Dave slides his right hand down from her hip to her clit and circled the little bud over and over again eliciting the most exquisite noises from deep within JJ.

The pleasure coursing through Jen is intense but she needs more. So she runs her hands down to his ass and grips them hard forcing Dave to drive into her faster.

"You feel so good, Jen. Your body was made for me." Dave grounds out.

"Yes, Dave. Only you."

JJ is driving him out of his mind by squeezing his hard cock each time he strokes back into her but he is determined to send her to heaven before himself. He redoubles his efforts and tilts her hips up allowing him to make contact with her G-spot with each stroke while he continues to play with her clit.

"Dave. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Dave could feel her core starting to grip him harder and knew she was very close. He prays he can hang on just a little bit longer.

"Jen, that's it. Come for me beautiful. Let go!"

JJ cries out as her orgasm crashes over her and her pussy spams around his cock. Dave thrust twice more before he stills and let's loose a hoarse cry of his own. Dave drops to the pillows on JJ's side and with his last bit of strength and gathers JJ close to his side. They lay together gently stroking each other as their heartbeats slow.

Dave finally breaks the silence as he places a kiss on Jen's head and says, "I love you, Bella."

Jen can hear and feel his words as she continues to lie on his chest. "And I love you, Dave." She says as she places a kiss over the top of his heart.

"So who helped you with this little setup?" Dave questions.

"Garcia of course. She knew the last few months had been tough on our new relationship and she wanted to help make tonight extra special."

"I would say you two succeeded." Dave replies as he continues to stroke JJ's back. "Rest for now, Jen. I have big plans for you tonight and we have just gotten started."

"OK," Jen mumbles as she is already slipping off into slumber in the arms of love.

As Dave begins to slip into dreamland himself, his last thought is of how he plans to show Jen just how much he loves and appreciates her.

Finis


End file.
